Venus Passion
by Super 4 C
Summary: When Nemu Accidentally brings a flask full of one of Mayuri's failed Experiments to the Shinigami's Women's Association meetings all sorts of smutty Hi-jinx occurs. Series. Yuri F/F F/F/F and more smut


It was time for another Shinigami women's council meeting, Mayuri Kurotsuchi could tell this because his vice captain/daughter

This is a story wrote by Myself(Slixer) and my Friend(Keni) when we where bored (and I pressured him for a solid month!!) and now it's finally Finished Bwahahahaha!!

The characters are not owned by use but rather Kubo Tite and the situation is purely for smut purposes only… that's only have fun reading !!

--

It was time for another Shinigami women's council meeting, Mayuri Kurotsuchi could tell this because his vice captain/daughter/experiment was hard at work preparing things for the meeting.

'How troublesome' he thought, without his assistant no doubt his work would be much slower, hell the last time she went his reflex enhancer experiment went completely wrong, He glared over at the container which contained it, how dare it be a failure nothing that he set his mind to failed… of course none of this would have happened had Nemu not gone and left him alone to play with the vials.

Oh well he sighed hitting a few random keys on his computer as he grabbed a nearby identical flask with his free hand, pouring the liquid inside and taking a quick sip of the tea that now occupied his cup before placing the container under his desk. Rarely did he simply take such things that Nemu left but he wasn't in the mood today.

Nemu Kurotsuchi finally re-entered the room scanning it for the final piece she needed before heading to the meeting. She quickly saw the container and grabbed it; a little confused as to why it wasn't where she left it but Mayuri-sama must have moved it, he did despises things getting in his way. In any case she was late already to the meeting, something she couldn't stand much like her creator/father. She bowed to him before walking out the room.

Meanwhile at the meeting a very distressed Nanao Ise now stood before the council, it was bad enough that their chair-man-woman-girl-person was not coming but now the vice (as if she wasn't already very annoyed about this) Chairwoman was also late.

'How had such a thing been allowed to happen!' she yelled mentally to herself

"Calm down Nanao-chan or your captain will be fussing the rest of us as to why his 'lover' is getting premature wrinkles," Matsumoto taunted her while throwing her best imitation of her captain "Where talking about someone who's more mechanical then you she'll be here,"

At this the woman in question entered.

"Please Forgive my tardiness everyone but I am now ready," Nemu quickly bowed before setting the flask she had taken earlier and set it on the central table. Nanao sighed as she shut the door and locked it. She was always cautious about such things and who could blame her with a captain like Shunsui Kyōraku. She then scanned around before she pulled out a register, scanning carefully over it before announcing names.

"Nanao Ise Check, Nemu Kurotsuchi check, Rangiku Matsumoto check, Captain Soifon check, Isane Kotetsu check and Kiyone Kotetsu check, all present aside from chairlady Yachiru Kusajishi," she nodded before sitting down

"Where is the little munchkin," Soifon curtly answered "She's normally bugging me for candy by now,"

"Sadly our Chairlady won't be here today, in her own words 'Ken-chan is going looking for strong men today and he needs me to lead them'" Nanao responded adjusting her glasses "So that means it's the duty of the vice-chairlady to address the meeting," she quickly glared at Nemu whom simply stood and walked to the centre podium pulling a few papers from a robes.

"Ms Kusajishi left these instructions to me before she left on how to address this weeks meeting," she began to un wrap them and scan them, Nanao at this point looked ready to beat her head of the table.

"If she knew ahead of time why did she only tell me this morning," she mumbled as he held her head on the table, at this Isane moved hesitantly to rub the 8th division vice captain's back.

"It's not that big a deal Nanao" Kiyone laughed from next to Isane

"I'm afraid I can't read these," Nemu spoke up lifting a child's drawing of several men fighting with blood covering them

A drowned scream could be heard from Nanao as she heard this, 'what more could go wrong' the control freak thought.

Matsumoto and Kiyone on the other hand where trying to suppress their giggling at Nanao's reaction to all this.

"Maybe some tea will calm you down," Isane spoke softly as she walked over to the flask.

"You mean not only did she know this in advance but she couldn't be bothered to do anything constructive, what a waste of my time!" Soifon barked at Nemu her face turning quiet red at the idea of her time being wasted.

"Erm Nemu, how hot did you make this tea?" Isane voice with filled with confusion and fear

"99 degrees why do you ask is it too cold?" came the respond

"Well it's just that it's evaporated…and erm it was red before it did that.

Nanao continue to scream into the table as the meeting began to go from bad to worse, unable to contain themselves Matsumoto and Kiyone where now in stitches on the floor. Soifon and Nemu had by now gone to join Isane at the area of the evaporating tea.

"Oh Dear…." Nemu spoke as she began to examine the container and the residue of the liquid.

"What do you mean 'Oh Dear'!" Soifon yelled into her ear

"I appear to have picked up the wrong vial by mistake, this may be bad." As she began to think as to what the have been insider the vial

"Great," Nanao looked up from the table. Her face as red as Soifon's

Nemu at last came out of her thought; she quickly walked over to the locked door pulling out sealing tape from her robes and taping the door shut. At this Matsumoto and Kiyone stopped there laughing and pulled themselves up. Some concern on their face at what they had missed.

Upon finishing Nemu turned around.

"It seems I've accidentally brought one of Mayuri-sama's failed experiments, it was suppose to be a battle stimulatent but the testing caused undesired side-effects," she casually spoke as if it where an everyday event.

"You WHAT!!" Came the cry off 5 very concerned shinigami

"Once exposed to air it has the first side effect of moving into a gas state, Mayuri-sama has yet to find out the reason, once mixed with air it is invisible however it is not toxic, it will be inert within 30 minutes of exposure," she finished

"So what does it do…" Matsumoto quizzically looked

"Mayuri-sama said it hasn't been test on females yet but it had the effect of stimulating a males reproductive organs,"

"Well it's not like any of us have them," Isane chimed in a sigh a relief following

"I had not finished," Nemu continued "It also stimulates the desire to perform mating, it seems to blind the victim of reasoning in this sense though it does wear off after a while,"

At this the remaining 5 occupants of the room felt their faces drain from colour.

"Wh-when y-you say reasoning?" Soifon shuddered as she spoke

"The victim does not care of the others sex, they simply move for the," she thought for a moment "gratification of 'Release'" she tried to explain in terms her friends would understand "Needless to say it was considered a failure and it is ill advisable to be in the presence of others once affected,"

"Then why did you lock us in!?" Nanao screamed as she stepped slightly forward

"Though it only lives for 30 minutes in Air it could still spread along way before then and infect more, also once inside a host it can be passed around until it runs it's natural course, I cannot allow such a thing to happen." Again she remained calm

"You mean to tell me that we have to wait in her until our senses are overcome and we….WE..!" Soifon stopped unable to finish

"I am afraid so, it is the only way to ensure it does not spread," Nemu finished looking around "I suggest we distance ourselves for now, and hope that the effects are not the same in female subjects as they are in male."

The others sighed, the room they where in was tiny, if they hadn't been infected in the first few moments they where definitely going to be in such a small room that was now for the moment Airtight.

As the minutes ticked by, all that could be heard through the awkward silence was the tapping of fingers against the hard wooden floor.

An evil grin began to formed upon the face of Matsumoto. "How about a game of twister… I heard it is rather popular in the living world..!" Her grin seemingly unshakable, despite there being no takers on her proposal. "Then what should we do… if we just sit here we're going to go crazy!"

"I hate to admit it, but the bimbo may be right!" Soifon stated as she sat there crossed legged on the floor. "And maybe if we are doing some form of energetic activity. The poison in our blood shall soon dissipate."

Matsumoto's grin faded for a moment…"who you calling Bimbo Soifon-taichou!" She said angrily, she may have been a captain but she was not her captain, she had no right to insult her. They stood glaring at each other, their faces mere inches away, a sweat drop formed on Matsumoto's brow as she continued to glare. Soifon's lip quivered as a hot flush shot through her body, she inched closer, the sensation seemed to increase, and it felt pleasant. Matsumoto seemed to have similar thoughts rushing through her mind, soon their opposite sized chests where in contact through the clothing that was fast becoming to hot to wear, neither giving up on their glare though.

Kiyone stood and shook her hands. "Calm down calm down!" she said rather agitatedly, scared of what could happen if they decided to fight right here and what surely the building would come down. But as she looked to the pair, she tilted her head at the shocking sight she saw before her. They where drawing closer, their faces moving, eyes closing till both lips touched, within moments they where in a steel gripped lip lock, one that didn't seem to be breaking anytime soon. Her eyes bulged as she began to back off from the pair, though this was more a defensive reflex then one of disgust or fear, clearly the two had succumb.

An array of soft moans escaped from the lips of Soifon as her fingers stroked gently through the long hair of the ample breasts lieutenant. Matsumoto's hands where in turn sliding effortlessly across Soifon's slender back and around her waist. It was clear Matsumoto was the one who was in control of the lip battle, her tongue slip gently from her mouth to softly massage the tongue of the captain's which in effect where bring about further moans from the less experienced woman. With a gentle tug, the tassel around Soifon's waist came softly away from her body, her kimono sliding gently open to show the bandage straps around her breasts.

"Mmm not bad for someone as 'stunk up as you Soifon!" Matsumoto said with a cheeky grin upon her face, a drip of saliva still connecting their lips as she moved back. "I would never of guessed that you would enjoy such a thing…!" a few light glurged moans came from Soifon, whether it was the effects of the experiment or Matsumoto she didn't care this was bliss, she felt like she was one a nice warm cloud, like in her dreams where a certain Mocha coloured Captain would visit her, she could get addicted to this.

The excitement seemed to be getting to Isane to, she sat with her eyes wide open, a burning feeling flowing down into her nether regions, she bit her lip lightly, watching this was to much, she moaned before moving slowly towards the pair… her hand reached, she just had to have a touch, grasping the cloth that only just held Matsumoto in, tugging away at it till her massive breasts escaped from their cages. Within an instant the same randy courage that had consumed her brought her lips to the erect needy nipples of the beautiful lieutenant, she savoured the feeling and taste as she sucked softly upon it. Matsumoto tasted of summer fruits no doubt what ever beauty treatments the Older lieutenant did had this effect, slipping her tongue gently across the nipples, causing the escape of soft moans from her. "Ahh Isane, you keep doing that and I think I'll melt…" she said, tugging gently at the hair of the forth squad lieutenant. As Isane went to pull away, a moan of sadness left Matsumoto's lips "… please…" she begged, causing a smile to form upon the lips of the beautiful silver haired woman, Soifon driven by the same indescribable feelings as Isane, moved to lay kisses upon the busty woman's neck with all her might. Isane fingers stroked softly around Matsumoto, relieving her of her kimono. She leaned down as she laid the Auburn haired beauty on the mats forcing Soifon to break her shower of kisses, As Isane leaned down till her lips made contact with Matsumoto's skin once more, causing an excited shiver from the big-busted lieutenant. "L-lower… Isane-chan!" the silver haired girl couldn't help but smile to herself, Soifon now stood watching, her hands roaming her own body that same heat build even more inside her.

Paying little attention to Matsumoto, Isane continued to kiss softly across the tender skin of the beauty, kissing lower and lower, her hands tugging at the wraps on the woman's Hakama, slowly sliding them down and off of her, revealing a lovely patch of auburn which she swiftly kissed gently across. She paused as Matsumoto shivered and gasped "Matsumoto-chan… you should really learn to control yourself…!" she whisper with a saucy pout on her lips before kissing gently up the leg of the beauty getting closer and closer to her warm centre, stroking her tongue across her skin. Matsumoto sighed in ecstasy she never would have guessed such a reserved girl as Isane would be so good, her eyes caught Soifon, one of her hands rubbing her breast, the other her nether lips, their eyes making contact, something was their and Matsumoto smirk as she blew a kiss at the captain who simply shudder and rubber a touch harder.

Isane's tongue stroked softly across her moist lips, gently pushing to find her lovers clit she arched her back agonizingly in an attempt to get closer to the touch, Matsumoto couldn't help but release a moan as Isane's tongue stroked softly across her with gentle and yet passionate tongue that was teasing across her clit so masterfully. She felt like she was going to explode the moment that Isane's lips engulfed her clit, sucking gently upon it, letting her tongue stroke across the tip of it. Matsumoto's fingers stretched out, her back arched as she ached for more of it, she gazed up to see a new comer, she felt the new sensation that was the lips of Nanao met with her firm nipples, licking gently circles round the tip of it causing the moans of the auburn beauty to increase to the point where she felt she couldn't take anymore. She grabbed at the hair of Nanao who even while in this state of arousal looked half way between elegant and indignant at the situation, causing a gently moan to come from her "A Matsumoto-chan… not so hard…!" she said as she smiled against the huge mounds of the tenth squad lieutenant.

As Nanao looked towards Soifon, she could see the second squad captain stroking her fingers softly across her own clit, moisture circling her beautiful fingers exciting moans from her, her face growing redder and redder as she felt the heat growing slowly within her body this was becoming to much for her. Just as she felt she was going to explode she felt soft lips coming in contact with her own. As she opened her eyes she saw the soft glasses of the normally stern Nanao, before she noticed the Kimono of the seventh squad lieutenant lying on the floor next to Matsumoto. Her fingers stroked softly down the bare skin of Nanao, her modest breasts pressing against Nanao's, the feeling of warmth was quickly become a blaze, sending an extra feelings of excitement through her body. Nanao too could feel this, normally she'd never kiss a man like this till marriage but this entire situation, it was… wrong, she was enjoying this the abandonment of rules the embrace of a fellow woman the heat that was driving her to try and become one with Soifon and the simple fact that she didn't care.

Soifon moaned into Nanao's lips as she felt the seventh squad lieutenant's finger replaced her own. As she began to grow closer and closer again, feeling of another's fingers moving across her hot, moist centre, stroking gently across the bundle of nerves that made up her clit, her body shivered as she felt the blaze welling in her stomach grow even more, becoming an inferno. As she came, she let out a series of melodious moans, Nanao smiled as she made out her name in the bursts that brought her a smirk. Soifon's head dropped against Nanao's shoulder as he grasped her close the sensations and sounds music to her.

While Nanao played with the limp Soifon's body, Matsumoto could feel her body failing her as she felt the warmth growing within her grow ever larger with each and every stroke of Isane's tongue, she felt her body quiver softly as her hips bucked against Isane's lips and soft tongue before dropping back onto the mat, sweat on her body causing her skin to glisten beautifully "Oh… Isane…!" she whispered softly, feeling her eyes close from exhaustion, from the feeling that now racked her body. Everything was on fire she was nearly their, and then like a vast dam breaking she felt her release, where as Soifon's was like a song Matsumoto's was more… primal, they where husky, lusty and without abandon, who cared if everyone heard this feeling needed to be expressed and then it was over, she panted, her eyes dimmed and her eyelids began to droop. She was no stranger to sex but she felt drained, perhaps what was affecting her had caused it. No deep down she knew it was because she'd never felt this satisfied before, and then she felt sleep begin to claim her

"Oh Matsu-chan… don't drift off yet, I'm still…!" Isane licked the last of Matsumoto's juices off her beautiful face. That same pout framing her, she went to shake her lover… but before she could she felt her own sister, Kiyone grasp her, and standing next to her was Nemu.

"SISTER… EVERYBODY!" she said loudly, her eyes closed as she forced her speech "You can't let it take control of you… you can't!" se said as she shook her head.

Nemu glanced at the clock in the room, over 40 minutes had transpired since the four had engaged in this ritual, the heat in the room had more than triple and from what she could tell neither herself or Kiyone had exhibited the same symptoms, odd she thought she would have to investigate this. She glanced up, only Nanao and Isane where still awake, Nanao's fingers still knuckle deep inside Soifon while Isane now looked greedily at her younger sister.

"Ms Kiyone, I would advise you to step back," she spoke mechanically to the 3rd seated officer. She nodded and stepped back from her Lust consumed sister as Nemu pounced on her with the precious of a Jungle cat, it appeared that one 'orgasm' under these conditions would render the victim unconscious, her hands quickly darted for Isane's soaping wet hole with machine like instincts, she was fully aware of how this worked, she even had the knowledge of where to go to instantly bring about the release.

Isane moaned half in shock, half in lust as she felt the slender pale fingers piece her deep, they began to move at inhuman speed, blow after blow hitting her clit. Kiyone covered her eyes, she didn't want to see her beloved sister in this state. Isane felt like she was going to die, she had never dreamed of such pleasure coming from the 12th division lieutenant let alone in such a fashion. Her pupils widen, and began to glaze over, her mouth hung opened as a small trail of drool began to spill out. Her Moan now filled the room.

Across from them Nanao herself was ruthless fingering herself, Soifon's unconscious form laid across her back, her eyes glued on the scene in front, "Give it to her Nemu-chan, make her yours," she moaned she was lost in this world of lust that she had been given, finally Isane was at her limit throat moans filled the air "Oh…I.. I love you Nemu-chan…" he managed to fumble between moans as a strong stream of Juices spilled from her burning core and over the 12th division lieutenant who stern lifeless face didn't seem to change, she now looked towards the final target as Isane finally passed out hugging her, a mumbled that Nemu didn't care to make out escaped her mouth. Nanao looked "fuck yeah, that was so hot" Nanao moaned, Nemu noted apparently their where more sub-conscious side affects then previously listed.

Nemu walked over to the final woman whom now looked very different to her normal calm self, "Take me... take me and make me yours," she panted, "Like with Isane there, I'm all yours," Nemu was still busy noting down that they seemed to be more effects then she thought, Nanao tired of waiting, her gaze no squarely on Kiyone who beet red face tried to avoid looking "Kiyone… sweet sweet Kiyone help me," she plead, Nanao was going mad, she need another's touch, Kiyone looked to Nemu but she seemed disposed of, Kiyone wanted this to end. She gulped, slowly she walked over to the heavily panting Nanao, "I.. I hope you can forgive me when you back to your senses," her worried face deeply contrasting against the wanton look of Nanao's.

Kiyone moved her glove hand slowly, she didn't want to rush this, Nanao hand over plans as she grabbed the younger girls hand and forced Kiyone in. Kiyone felt the strong warmth inside, Nanao smiled as she brought her hands to Kiyone's face the musky sent of Nanao depths clung to them and she pulled the girl into a kiss, Kiyone was shocked, she closed her eyes _'This is for her sake'_ she thought to herself as she opened her mouth and let Nanao in. Nemu simply looked on, this would determine if it were infections from body to body. Kiyone pushed away the thoughts of pleasure, this was nice, she couldn't deny it but if she where going to experience this then she'd do it on her terms and not like this in an orgy of lust.

Her finger redoubled, exploring Nanao's depths with a mission, she draw close to the clit, at least she thought she was as Nanao was moaning heavily as her Tongue tried to take over Kiyone's finally the over stressed woman broke, Kiyone could feel the warm juice follow and become absorbed into her gloves. A pity she thought she really loved those, Nanao herself was drifting off now, she gazed up at Kiyone as was gently lay down on the ground, but Kiyone noted her eyes didn't see lust like they where moment ago but with more of a loving quality.

"Thanks…" Nanao whispered as she to drift into a peace slumber. Kiyone turned and stood up, removing her glove that was no soaked in Nanao's love juice, Nemu was busy redressing Matsumoto and Isane's sleeping bodies. Kiyone looked to the glove, a quick sniff was made before she pocketed it, she didn't want to admit it but the entire ordeal had turned her on, not to the extent of her friends but she knew she'd being having quite a night when she got back to her home.

"I suggest we take them back to their homes," Nemu spoke without turning to Kiyone "I have formulated that we should say it was due to some bad-tea or snacks so as to avoid suspicion." Kiyone simply nodded as the colder woman now walked past to dress the sleeping Soifon, "Could you straight ms Nanao's clothes while I do this," she spoke as Kiyone blushed again before bowing, again Nemu's back was to her. She finished adjusting Nanao's clothes and moved to try and put some order back to her hair, as she moved up to it she stopped at her lips again, quickly she darted in and pecked them before going back to making her looked presentable.

5 minutes passed and all 4 unconscious women now lay against the wall. Nemu spoke "Ms Kiyone would you please take Ms Isane and Ms Nanao home and I will take Ms Matsumoto and Captain Soifon," Kiyone quickly nodded again as she moved to place her sister and Nanao over her shoulders, groaning at the weight. As she moved to the door Nemu stopped her "I will come and speak to you later about how we will address this with them, is that okay," Kiyone again hesitantly nodded "Of course su-sure," before she moved quickly out the door, Nemu simply waited for the door to shut.

"I wonder if she is infected, perhaps I should check when I go to de-brief her," she thought aloud before moving to pick her own charges up. She felt a strange wetness in her undergarments as she stood up, strange she though she never felt that until now, perhaps it was simply because of the heat that she hadn't felt it, she would need to investigate that to she thought before leaving.

To be Continued…. BWAHAHA.


End file.
